


[AllKagami]Your smile is our sunshine (Kuroko no basket oneshorts translation drabbles collection)

by 5dyeuquy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami Taiga, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet, Tags May Change, Translation, Uke Kagami, Unrequited Love, Vietnam, Yaoi, actually I don't know what drabble is, allkagami, but my love for dear Taiga won't, if you are bored and sad read this, oneshorts, that's right I'm a Vietnamese, translating my own fic again, why can't anyone see this cutie is a goddamn angel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5dyeuquy/pseuds/5dyeuquy
Summary: Yeah... So if you had read my fic 'Light of salvation' and you are an All x Kagami fan, welcome on board and prepare for your heart and souls :v This is gonna be a collection of my oneshorts about Kagami. And I have to warn you first dearies: ONLY UKE KAGAMI HERE PLEASE! This is self-composed, self-translated, so for the love of life don't take it away. I'll let this here for a few days see if anyone care about this enough I need to continue (because translating is tired :v) Now, to the summary:Love is unpredictable and full of mystery. And honestly, even the wisest person can't claim he got it all. But there is one thing for sure. That's when you love someone, no matter what the distance is: miles of way, through a screen, or even simply a shy hello, so close yet so far, just a simple earnest smile can make your heart feel so warm, like bathing in the sun. It feels so sweet, so gentle, aching dearly in the chest. And just like that, we know.It's love.-------Sweet, cute, fluff, spicy, breathtaking... We have it all so please be so kind support, and enjoy yourself! Stay safe too. Love ya!*mumble* Though I kinda suck at this and translating it is hard, hopefully some might like this fic....
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	[AllKagami]Your smile is our sunshine (Kuroko no basket oneshorts translation drabbles collection)

Kise was dozing off on the sofa, hugging the soft pillow tightly like a kid with his teddy bear, eyes half-lidded sleepily. After his tiring photoshoot, the model had just gotten back from work and taken a relaxing bath. That's why his body is still feeling so light and tingling as the small lingered stress and the coziness of the the room makes him incredibly relaxed.

Too exhausted and sleepy, the blonde buried his face in the pillow and the shirt he was wearing that enveloped him with sweet scent of lavender shamppo blend with his lover's kind, calming one, breathing softly, without realised Kagami had done showering and was going tip toe silently and sat next to him. Usually, Kagami wouldn't hesitate to smack Kise slightly and grumpily nag him about sleeping with a shirt like that on in the living room after the bath can make him sick.

But then, it was a special day. 

So... he wanted to do something special and memorable for his boyfriend too. 

Maybe he can let his recklessness go for once. (considering Kagami himself was as reckless as him)

Titling his head to aside, watching the handsome face sleeping so soundingly pull a loving curl to the redhead's lips, teasingly thought to himself: That's Kise for you, such an ikemen you can't even find a fault in his appearance in his sleeping. Not like Kuroko's crazy bedhead. Or Kagami's.

Kagami gently stroke back some strains of hair on the guy's beatiful face when hears a whimper and a mumble that leaves Seirin's ace in a state of wanting to half crying half laughing, not knowing whether to be mad not to his silly love one: "Uuu.... No more photos... Kagamicchi~ hug hug me.... Kiss kiss..."

".... This idiot! Baka!"

He sighs, still not cruel enough to actually hit the blonde. Kagami feels a littile embaressed, why is he so weak against love? Going back to the kitchen, he brings a gorgeus homemade birthdaycake, clearly the whole afternoon struggilng worths it, put it on the table and calls in small voice so he won't make the other one jumps in panicked.

"Kise, wake up. I have something for you."

Kise purrs a little, slowly blinkingly opens his eyes and before he can even registers it all and speak any word except Kagami's name, his mind forgets about anything else in the world. Astonished with the softness of the sweet pink lips that touched his cheek for that moment. A second later, he was still so flustered and surpised that Kise dumbly touch his own cheek, eyes wide at the sight of a blindingly bright smile on his lover's beautiful blushing face.

Kagami proactively kissed on his cheek...

Kise thinks this is such a dream...

Looking at the cake decorated carefully in front of him, Kise's chest tightens with joy and happiness, a sweet and fluttering feeling, with a touch of aching and gentle pain. Like when you're falling in the sky, it makes his eyes feels like crying. Love is so weird. And so dear.

"Wish you an amazing birthday,... Ryouta." Golden eyes open wide in surprise, lips draw into a smile so big and bright. So this is what they call the best happiness in the world.

"A, but we can't do it tonight!" Kagami saids quickly when he realised how more and more close they were getting, with him sitting almost entirely on the model's lap, and that look in Kise's eyes, he knows undoubtedly what it means. Still, Kagami can't surpress a chuckle at Kise's whining, all pouting and being pitiful like a puppy :" But Kagamicchi, you are the best present for me already-ssu~ No fair, it's my birthday, not fair."

He smiling kissed the pouting oversized puppy's forehead, seriuously this energetic guy, what a lover he has here: "We'll make it up for a different time, okay? You've been working hard today already."

"So next time we'll 'make' it 'up' more right?"

"Yeah, I'll make up for it."

There's someting wrong with the way Kise's talk about the making up thing, Kagami got a hunch but then, what worse can it be than cooking him some meals to make up for this? Oh well, he will let it slide. For right now, it's time.

He lift down his head to look in the eyes of his important person, cheeks flushed like crazy that you can say it's the same color with his hair right now, whispers to him something.

Kise hears his words, stars sparkle in his eyes and his face blessed with undescriable happiness. He had many wonderful birthday celebrations in the past. But today's birthday is more special than any of them.

Because Kagami was there to tell him: "Happy birthday my love!"

_________________________________________________________

Translating is not as fast as I thought, and if you excuse, a goddamn pain when you write too much every.fucking.chapter, I've learned my lessons hurtfully :vv And~ I'm lazy. That I know :v Please leave kudos if you like it so I know if I should continue with it. If you do, I can spoil in the comments the next oneshort if you ask? It' gonna be spicy so I need motivaton to get done with it. I'm sorry if you were reading 'Light of salvation' and haven't seen me update. Well, I admit, I was too lazy. Though in the original language, it has already gotten to chapter 4, and yet in the English one,.... it's still one. That's why the guilt had led me here, to translate another work of mine that's abot AllKagami. I have another fic in Vietnamese on Knb about it too, different from this and 'Light of salvation'. Would anyone interested in me translating it? It's Rakuzan Au! Kagami for your little enthusiasm (if you think I should do it) 

The Situation is intense right now, so I hope you can protect yourselves. With my little experience, I advice you to wear masks, not going to places that are too crowded, wash your hands, etc. 

I'm saying this because I'm worried. Even in my country, we won't let our guard down. And that's a great effort coming with a lot of love, trust, and faith. It's a long battle, and it's not just anyone's or any country's battle, it's everyone's responsible. Stay safe, and healthy. Thank you, and I hope you are all healthy. 


End file.
